


Fortunate

by Scifiroots



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortune cookie. (Prompt: Snow Patrol – “one hundred things you should have done in bed”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate

There are many things you want to do.

(Funny how you’re reminded by a tiny slip of paper that lists lucky numbers and a Chinese character. Stella added _in bed_ to your fortunes, grinning with delight when Sheldon rolls his eyes.)

Most of those things involve inappropriate actions with a coworker. You can’t remember what it’s like to kiss a man, feel the burn of beard growth against your lips—beneath your fingertips. You like touching him. He never touches you; although a friend, you are still his supervisor.

Stella knows you too well. “Tell him. Kiss him. Do _something_.”


End file.
